Undisclosed Desires
by playingthe-blamegame
Summary: Very AU. Arizona is running from Baltimore to escape the past that once again came back to haunt her. Moving to Seattle, she has the support of only her younger sister, Meredith Grey. What happens when she meets a brown eyed beauty that captures her heart? Will she accept everything that happened and move on? Will she live a safe life for once?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes, another story. Sigh. I will stop coming up with ideas one day but I don't know when that will be. For now, just enjoy what my mind has come up with and review.**

* * *

"Meredith how many times do I have to tell you? I can get to the hospital perfectly fine. No, I'm going back to get her when I've found a place. Because I can't turn up at- Mer, you know what. I'll give you a call when I've met with him. Mer, seriously don't you have patients to get to? Alright, bye crazy lady," Arizona Robbins spoke quietly over the phone to her younger sister, Meredith Grey.

She had just landed in Seattle literally five minutes ago and already the calls from her sister had arrived. Asking her when she would be at the hospital and all of the questions any normal younger sister would.

She walked through the airport, not needing to bother about getting a suitcase from baggage claim as she only had a carry on full of clothes for the weekend. She headed over to car rentals, and quickly rented a car, asking for the directions to Seattle Grace hospital and driving off to her destination.

Arizona arrived at the hospital, parking the car she got out and locked it. Walking confidently through the doors of Seattle Grace she stopped for a few moments to confirm with the security guards that she was here to visit the chief of surgery. After being cleared through security and asking for directions to the chief's office, she headed in that direction. Of course, she didn't need the directions, she could remember every hallway of the hospital that she spent most of her childhood in, but she supposed that it would seem weird if a complete stranger wouldn't need directions to the chief's office.

She walked the quickest route she could remember, and found herself at the chief's office within five minutes. She stood on the familiar bridge for a moment before finally walking in. One, admiring the view of Seattle but mostly, recognising how much the hospital has and hasn't changed. The same structure was in place, if some things had changed, but most hadn't, something that bought back memories for Arizona Robbins.

She made her way to the open door of the chief's office and smiled at the familiar sight. She stood in the doorway for a few moments looking in, something that to passer-by's would look strange if they didn't know, before making her presence known.

"Still loving the paperwork I see?"

Richard Webber smiled the familiar voice floating from the doorway of his office. He looked up and came face to face with someone he hadn't seen in at least ten years.

"Arizona, what are you doing here?" He said as the blonde woman sat down on a chair opposite his desk, acting like this place was a second home to her. Of course, when she was a child it was.

She leant forward, twirling one of the pens in the holder between her fingers. "Haven't you heard?" She said, leaning back in the chair taking the pen with her, "I am here because you offered me a job. Well that's what I was told by my boss anyway, considering he arranged this for me."

"Wait, what?" Richard questioned.

"So you didn't get a call from the chief of surgery at Johns Hopkins asking you if you had any Paed's attending's places open?" Arizona asked, leaning forward out of confusion.

"I did yes, but for an Arizona Robbins, not Grey," Richard said.

"Seriously Richard, how many Paed's surgeons are there named Arizona?" The blonde yelled humorously.

"So wait, you're Arizona Robbins?" Richard asked, placing his glasses onto his desk and looked at the beaming blonde opposite him.

"I am." Arizona confirmed.

"So," Richard began, opening the drawer of his desk and pulling out a contract, "why'd you change your name?"

"It is a long, long story," Arizona said, signing the appropriate places on the contract. "One I would rather not get into right now," she said whilst handing Richard the contract back.

"Well okay then. It's good to see you again Arizona, I'll call HR and have them prepare your lab coat and ID badge and everything. Then you can start work on Monday. I'll page Meredith when they're ready; I assume you're going to see her?" Richard said, watching as the blonde nodded eagerly.

"Alright then, see you soon, Arizona," he said as the blonde walked out of his office, a spring in her step a she went to find her sister.

"Oh Arizona, if you can't find her. Do not try the on call rooms whatever you do," Richard added to the blonde, who stood confused in the doorway for a few moments before shaking off the comment and going to find her sister.

* * *

Arizona headed to the cafeteria; well at least what she hoped was still the cafeteria and let out a sigh of relief when she saw that it was. She didn't need to walk into an exam room or something on her first day in Seattle. She walked into the cafeteria, and her eyes quickly skimmed through the crowd of doctors and nurses in there.

She let out an inner 'ah ha' when she saw the back of dirty blonde hair belonging to her sister, approaching quietly she saw the confused looks of the other seven doctors on the table. Putting a finger to her lips to silence them, she made her way to her sister and placed her hands over her eyes.

The younger blonde let out a shriek of surprise. One that was all too familiar to Arizona but obviously not to the other doctors, as they laughed out loud at the unexpected sound coming from Meredith.

The younger blonde pulled the hands from off her face and jumped out of her chair as fast as humanly possible and faced her sister. Arizona and Meredith stared at each other for a few moments before enveloping each other in a bone crushing hug.

"You're here!" Meredith screamed in her sister's ear.

"I am," Arizona said, releasing her sister from the hug and letting her sit down again, as she pulled up a chair herself and started to steal Meredith's fries.

"Hey, stop stealing my food." Meredith said, swatting Arizona's hand as she stole more fries.

"So you haven't seen your sister in a year and now she's here, going to be working in the same hospital as you and all you can care about is your food without even telling me who all the other people behind you are? Because Mer, you have never had this many friends." Arizona said casually, leaning back in the chair grinning as she spoke the words.

"So you got the job then?" Meredith asked, ignoring the second comment.

"Mer, how do you even need to ask that question? Of course I did." Arizona said incredulously.

"So when do you start?" Meredith asked, giving up and just giving her sister her fries, leaving the seven other doctors around the table to stare in shock at the interaction between the two women.

"Monday. Now who are these lovely people," Arizona said eating the fries and eying the doctors on the table her eyes falling on Callie.

"Yeah sorry, okay Arizona meet Cristina Yang; cardio whore, Alex Karev; jackass, Izzie Stevens; she's just Izzie, George O'Malley; he's George, Callie Torres; badass. Her words not mine. Mark Sloan; resident man whore and Derek who you know all about and I hope you mention none of it while you are here else I will kill you." Meredith said, pointing to the appropriate person when she said their name.

Arizona eyed Derek with knowing, she knew everything he had done to her baby sister but she also knew that her sister was right about the hair. The guy had good hair.

Meredith picked up on the elder sister protectiveness moment and quickly cut in before Arizona could hurt Derek.

"You need anywhere to stay? The house is a frat house anyway so one more won't be a bother" Meredith said.

"Nah, I'm flying back to Baltimore tonight to pack up my stuff and speak to the chief at Hopkins. Then I'll be back Sunday." Arizona said, at the exact moment that Meredith's pager went off.

"Okay, it's the chief and I assume it's something to do with you so come on trouble," Meredith said pulling her sister out of the chair and out of the room.

Callie silently watched the elder blonde with interest, her eyes following her until she left the room. She felt a jab in her ribs and turned to see her best friend looking at her with that all knowing smirk.

"Who is that woman?" Callie whispered into the distance. Her thoughts consumed by the mysterious blonde.

She had to get to know her.

* * *

**A/N: So, please let me know what you think. It's something different.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: well, um, wow. I don't know what to say at the amount of response to this. Thanks guys!**

* * *

Callie Torres was, and possibly still is a confident woman. She used to walk tall through the corridors of Seattle Grace hospital, until George happened, and then later Erica. She hadn't felt confident or beautiful in a while, sure, she had Mark but he was her best friend and would never be anything more than her back up penis. But when Arizona Robbins walked into the cafeteria and looked at her, she felt that instant spark. She felt the spark that people who have found the love of their lives said they felt, and still do feel. She felt like electricity was being run through her veins, and her blood boiled above a stove. Her whole body was on fire when her eyes locked with the bright blues of the elder Grey.

She was walking down the corridor on the way to the cafeteria when she thought she saw her. Thought she saw the same blonde hair that captured her dreams for the weekend whizzing down the corridor at super speed on roller shoes.

But no, it couldn't be.

Could it?

* * *

Arizona Robbins was happy, more than happy, really. She was on cloud nine or walking on the moon, something along those lines anyway. She arrived back in Seattle yesterday after sorting all that needed to be sorted in Baltimore and couldn't be happier. As she wandered the familiar corridors of Seattle Grace with her sister at her side, she felt like she had never been gone as this is what they did when they were children.

She looked to the blonde on her left and smiled softly to herself. Walking down the corridor towards the cafeteria everything felt like she was nine years old and her sister was four again, waiting for their mother to finish an important surgery, only now; they were the surgeons and their mother was dead.

Walking into the cafeteria, Arizona laughed at a joke that her sister told her as they grabbed sandwiches and headed to where the rest of the residents were sitting.

"Hey Mer, Doctor Robbins," George said, him too sitting down.

"George, I'm one of your best friend's sisters, when we're not working, I think you can call me Arizona," Arizona said sweetly to the fumbling resident.

"Uh," George said.

"Ari, stop teasing him. Ignore her George, she likes to be evil to people." Meredith said, swatting her sister in the arm, who in return poked her tongue out.

"What are you, five?" Meredith teased. Oblivious to the looks she was receiving from the other residents.

"Well, I spend most of my time around children, so I suppose you could say that." Arizona said seriously.

"Fine then, you overgrown child," Meredith retorted.

"Mer, can I ask you a question?" Izzie asked, looking between the two sisters.

"Sure," Meredith said, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Izzie asked.

Arizona choked on her sandwich, and sent a glare in the direction of the now guilty blonde.

"You what? You didn't tell them? Mer, they're your best friends! They were actually there for you through all of Derek's bullshit! And I know I was but I was across the country in Baltimore and Miami. Why didn't you tell them?" Arizona asked, hurt that she was kept secret from her sisters friends.

"I don't know why I didn't tell them. For one, probably because the idea of Ellis Grey having another daughter was absurd and another being that it never came up in conversation. And I know you were there through all of Derek's bullshit, and I know you threatened to fly out to Seattle and kick his ass from here to Sunday but just remember, before you make any assumptions. I helped you through everything that has happened." Meredith said; emotion heavily present in her voice.

"Okay, first, know that I asked for none of the crap that happened to me. None of it, and I was just trying to protect you. You're my baby sister and that's my job. I didn't want you to become a shell of yourself because of something that could be fixed just by talking, and that's why I offered to fly out and kick his ass. He needed to realise what he was losing." Arizona said, an unmistakeable amount of different emotions winding into her usually perky voice.

"Ari, I know that I'm your baby sister and I know that you see it as your duty to protect me but you never let me do the same! You never let me protect you! And I know I was there for you but I could never protect you and that's the one thing I wanted to do. I wanted to protect my big strong sister who never lets anything get to her. I wanted to make the whole world go away and I just wanted to fly out to Baltimore or Miami or wherever and just make everything go away. But I couldn't. And you know why I couldn't? Because of you, your pride and your need to protect me I couldn't be the comforting sister for once because you raised me Arizona, mom didn't. You did. She gave birth to me but you raised me, you were the one that made sure the bills got paid and I got to school and did my homework, and you were the one that made sure I always had something to eat and was never home alone. You raised me Arizona, and all I wanted to do was protect you for two minutes and I couldn't, because you wouldn't let me." Meredith said, struggling to hold back the tears that were pricking in the corners of her eyes.

"Mer, you know why I did that? Everything I did? It was because I was scared. I was scared of everything at that time. Hell, I was scared of the fricking sunlight at that time in my life. It took all I had to even pick up the phone and call you, so don't-"

Arizona's pager went off with a 911 interrupting Arizona's side of the conversation, and everyone around the table let out a breath at the fact that the argument didn't have to be continued.

"I have to go," Arizona said, taking a breath to control her growing emotions before standing up and stalking out of the cafeteria as fast as her heelys would allow her to.

"Whoa, Mer, I knew you could argue but damn, guilt trip much?" Cristina commented, noting the furious look on her face.

"Shut up, Cristina." Meredith said; anger in her voice.

* * *

Arizona ran into the ER, she was still furious from her half argument-half conversation with her sister but she could see the point behind it. Arizona was scared, terrified even, of everything. And she couldn't bear to have her sister see her like that; it was hard enough to speak to her over the phone where her sister could no doubt hear the pain and fear in the elder woman's voice, Arizona wouldn't be able to go back to life if her sister had saw her at those times in her life.

"Where's Doctor Robbins?" A loud voice, that belonging to the chief rang out from inside the trauma room.

Arizona took a deep breath, collecting her emotions and placing them inside the jar inside her head, and replaced them with the happy, smiley image that the child inside the room will see.

She walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. She was sure that every nurse in the room along with every doctor were staring at her curiously, wondering why she had just stopped in the doorway, and was staring at the unconscious little girl on the gurney. Of course, she had a reason and only two other people knew that.

For the little girl lying unconscious on the gurney was a special little girl.

It was her little girl.

* * *

**A/N: I really am happy with how much response I got to this story. So I want to thank you so much guys. And please keep it up!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Whoa, guys, wow. I love the response to this! Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_She walked into the room and stopped dead in her tracks. She was sure that every nurse in the room along with every doctor were staring at her curiously, wondering why she had just stopped in the doorway, and was staring at the unconscious little girl on the gurney. Of course, she had a reason and only two other people knew that._

_For the little girl lying unconscious on the gurney was a special little girl._

_It was her little girl._

* * *

"Doctor Robbins? Doctor Robbins? Can you hear me?" Richard Webber said, as her waved his hand in front of the blonde's face, whose eyes were still transfixed on the little girl on the gurney.

"Doctor Robbins!" Richard shouted once again, which got the attention of several nurses and residents outside, specifically one Meredith Grey.

Meredith ran into the trauma room, through the window she could see that Arizona had just stopped and was staring at the gurney. Meredith knew that only one thing could make her sister stop like that, and she just hoped that it wasn't what she thought it would be.

As she walked into the room, her fears were confirmed. She rushed to the side of her stoic sister and looked onto the gurney herself, she too froze at the sight of the little blonde girl lying unconscious and bleeding on the gurney.

"Ari, how did this happen?" Meredith whispered to her sister, though the whisper came out as a shout in the quiet room.

"I-I don't know. I-I left her with a sitter, and n-now she's lying on a gurney. H-how did this happen?" Arizona managed to choke out, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Ari, you had no idea that this would happen, so don't blame yourself, okay?" Meredith said, tears too pricking the corners of her eyes, one lone tear escaping her sister's bright blue eyes and trailing down her dimpled cheeks.

"But I will, Mer. She's my little girl; I'm supposed to protect her. She was one of the only things that have gotten me through the past four years. So Mer, I will blame myself," Arizona said, the tears freely falling now.

"Doctor Grey, Doctor Robbins. What's going on?" Richard asked, and suddenly the two sisters became aware of all of the others in the room.

Arizona was crying too hard now to reply, and instead moved to the side of the gurney to stroke her little girl's hair. Leaving Meredith to speak and tell the story.

"The little girl, she's Adelayde Meredith Robbins, Arizona's daughter, and my niece." Meredith said, tears also falling freely down her face.

A shocked look worked its way onto Richard's face, and he looked between the two sisters whose lives he practically ruined due to his affair with their mother. He instantly felt regret for the sisters, when do these two ever catch a break?

* * *

Meanwhile, news of Arizona's daughter spread like wildfire throughout the hospital and Mark, Derek and Callie were sitting at a table when Lexie approached them, looking frazzled.

"Hey Lex, what's up?" Mark asked, even though he probably knew the answer to that question.

"Meredith. ER. Arizona. Daughter. Accident." Lexie got out between breaths, panicking for her sisters, one she has only met once, when she appeared in Seattle for the first time and panicking for the niece she has never met.

"Lex, what do you mean?" Mark asked, now he was confused.

"Arizona was paged to the ER, and the patient was her daughter, now she and Mer are crying because they don't know how it happened because the sitter Arizona left her with this morning is completely AWOL." Lexie rambled, completely ignoring the wide eyes of Derek, Mark and Callie combined.

"Oh my god, I just thought that her daughter had appeared, not in the ER on a gurney." Derek exclaimed, before running off to find Meredith.

Lexie sat down in Derek's seat and let out a frustrated sigh. Mark leant over and placed his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders, massaging his hands into the spot where he knew all the tension built up in her body. Lexie tried to supress a moan, all of the tension was practically dripping out of her body as Mark massaged her shoulders. She looked up from where her head rested on her arms and looked across the table, and as her eyes locked with Callie's sceptical ones she laughed out loud.

"Okay, I'm leaving before this gets X-rated." Callie said standing up, leaving Mark and Lexie alone.

Mark stood and held out his hand to his exhausted girlfriend, who sleepily took it and let him drag her out of the chair. She stood begrudgingly, and let him practically walk her out of the cafeteria into a nearby on-call room where, once inside, Lexie kicked off her shoes as fast as she could and collapsed onto the nearest bed. Mark locked the door before kicking off his shoes also and climbing onto the bed, Lexie immediately curled into his embrace and her head rested into the crook of his neck, she breathed in his scent for right now it was the only thing keeping her composed. She was feeling the grief for her sister, or sisters, she supposed and her being who she was wanted to fix it, but knew she couldn't.

"Are you going to tell me the whole story? Because I can literally feel the pressure being pressed down on you." Mark said softly, stroking strands of Lexie's hair.

"I'm not sure Meredith or Arizona will want me to." Lexie replied, sadness weighing down on her.

"I promise; nothing leaves this room." Mark said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"Well I don't know the full story, but I can tell you what I know. But you have to promise not to tell anyone." Lexie said, panic rising at the thought that if she told, it would be out there and there would be no turning back.

"Just take your time, I promise not to tell anyone." Mark said softly.

"Okay so from what Arizona and Meredith have told me I know that four years ago Arizona found out she was pregnant, now let's get something straight, Arizona is gay, okay. And I mean gay. Like, very gay. Like, I am repulsed by even the sight of a man gay. But she got pregnant, I don't know that story. But she kept the baby and moved away from Miami and went to Baltimore to finish her residency at Hopkins, then nine months later Adelayde was born, but most people just call her Addie, and she stayed there until she finished her fellowship and until she moved here. And now she's here, and her first day at work her three year old daughter is bought into the ER unconscious and bleeding. And that's all I know, because that's all they told me." Lexie said, silent tears falling out of her brown doe like eyes and onto the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Hey, hey, shh; don't cry, Lex. Everything will be okay." Mark soothed, stroking Lexie's hair as she let out all of her feelings.

"But, I know I'm not exactly close to them but they're my sisters and I love them even if they don't like me, it's just who I am. And I grew up as the older sister, and now I'm the third sister but I still want to protect them, because they're my sisters and I don't want any more bad things to happen to them." Lexie cried.

"I know Lexie, I know. Everything will be okay." Mark said, stroking her hair in repetitive motions until she finally fell into a dreamless, near comatose sleep.

* * *

Meredith and Arizona sat, or more likely slept, in a patient room on the paed's floor. No words had been spoken since Adelayde had left the ER and was moved up to a paed's bed upstairs. Sure, she wasn't supposed to be on the paed's surgical floor but the chief had demanded that Adelayde to be put onto that specific floor. Arizona sat by Addie's beside, holding her little girls hand as both blondes slept quietly, Arizona in an uncomfortable chair next to the bed and Meredith lay on the sofa inside the room, her quiet snores filling the silent room.

Miranda Bailey and Richard Webber stood outside of the window that showed the inside of the patients' room.

"Why does all the crap happen to people with the name Grey?" Bailey asked.

"I don't know. But those girls have been through enough crap to fill the pacific ocean, I just wish it would stop." Richard commented, looking into the room.

Bailey followed his gaze and she watched as the three blondes slept, probably not peacefully but slept nonetheless and she wondered, just wondered, what the chief meant by 'enough crap to fill the pacific ocean' and what was so mysterious about two of the three Grey sisters.

* * *

**A/N: Hmmm, what actually happened to Arizona? What is she trying to hide? And what did the chief mean by 'enough crap to fill the pacific ocean'?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Whoaaaaaaaaaaaa, guys thank you so much for all of the follows and reviews. I was blown away! So, as a reward you can have a new chapter that is the longest yet. I do hope that you don't think I am rushing a relationship between Lexie and Arizona but I believe with who they are they would quickly accept each other. So do enjoy. **

* * *

Lexie left the on-call room that she was sleeping in more exhausted than when she entered, it was now 10pm and her shift had ended. So had Meredith's, but she knew for a fact that neither of her sisters would have left the hospital.

She quickly found out what room Adelayde was in and was shocked to see that she was on the paed's surgical floor. Surely she hasn't needed surgery?

Lexie walked quietly into the room when she saw that the blinds had been shut, signalling that all occupants of the room were asleep. She tiptoed into the room and sat down on the sofa opposite to the one that Meredith was sprawled out on, snoring lightly. Arizona was sitting in an uncomfortable looking chair by her daughter's bed, holding onto the little girl's hand. Lexie sat there for an unknown amount of time when an occupant of the room began to stir.

"Hey," Arizona said groggily as she saw the youngest Grey in the hospital sitting on the sofa opposite to Meredith.

"Hey," Lexie said softly, so she wouldn't wake the other two sleeping blondes.

"Look, I'm gonna say some stuff and I want you to listen. No interruptions. Got that, Lexie?" Arizona said seriously, but non-threateningly.

Lexie nodded, and Arizona smiled at the brunette with the brown eyes, the only one to avoid the blonde hair and blue eyed genes of the Grey's.

"Okay, I want you to know I want to know you as my sister. I want you to be my sister and I want you to be Addie's Aunt Lexie. I want to love you as my little sister. I want to protect you the way I do Mer. And I want you to hopefully love me as an older sister. Now, I know that Mer has been rather... hostile towards you but that's only because of how young she was when dad left us. She was seven, I was twelve. So I knew him better, I had a father through my childhood but she didn't. Neither of us had a mother either so we don't know what that was like, but you do. And we may not have properly met under the best of circumstances but I'm glad we met. I mean I know we would have met anyway because you're on my service tomorrow but that's beside the point. I just want you to know that if you want, I can be the older sister for you. But you're free to decline the offer." Arizona said, tears gathering in the corner of hers and Lexie's eyes.

"Arizona," Lexie said, emotions slowly overthrowing the balance in her voice, "I would love nothing more than for you to be my older sister and to be Addie's aunt." Lexie finished, not being able to stop the tears that freely fell from her brown eyes.

Arizona stood up and walked over to her youngest sister and gathered her in an embrace, tears of joy both falling from their eyes.

"But what about Meredith?" Lexie asked after a few moments of silence.

"What about her?" Arizona asked, looking at her sister.

"Won't she be pissed? I mean she's been warming up to me but she still hates me. Won't she be pissed that I stole her sister?" Lexie questioned.

"Listen to me, Lexie. Meredith doesn't hate you, nor has she ever hated you. It's just because you grew up with a happy family, and we didn't. Our mother neglected us and drove our father away with her affair. I got over that grudge, because I had a father throughout most of my childhoos, my mother resented me because she had me when she was still in college and she resented Mer because she had her when she was in med school. Our father never hated us, he gave us the only care that we ever had, except for the love we gave each other. Dad left us when I was twelve but I never lost contact with him until I was fifteen and mother found out. Then she threatened to send me away if I spoke to him ever again. He was the first person I told when I found out I was gay and he accepted that. He never shunned me like my mother did. So Lexie, the point is; Meredith doesn't hate you. She's jealous that you got to grow up with loving parents and she didn't. She only had me and dad for a little while. So she won't hate you for me being your sister, because that's what I am. She just needs more time to come around. And once she knows that I've come around, she will too." Arizona told her sister, relieved for once to finally get all of that off her chest.

"Your mother really cut you off from dad?" Lexie asked, looking her sister in the eyes.

"Wow, from all of that that's all you got? That she cut me off from dad?" Arizona said jokingly.

"Well..." Lexie said awkwardly.

"Lexie, it's okay. When I normally tell that story, the short version mind you, most people comment on the fact that I'm gay. Not that my mother cut me off from my father." Arizona said laughing.

"I'm not bothered that you're gay. I already knew. I just didn't know that your mom cut you off from dad." Lexie said, laughing at the shocked look on Arizona's face.

"You already knew? How?" Arizona said.

"Dad told me, when I asked him about you and Meredith. I found out I had sisters when I was thirteen. I was looking through old photo albums for a school project and found two boxes labelled 'Arizona and Meredith' and as I looked through them I realised you had to be related to dad somehow. You both looked like him so I knew you had to be related. So I asked him about you and Meredith, and he told me everything. Including how he wished that your mom had let him stay in your lives somehow and how much he regretted not fighting harder for you. He misses you both so much, more so now that my mom is dead." Lexie told her sister, as tears streamed down Arizona's face at the fact that their dad misses her and regretted not fighting for them.

"Oh Lexie, I'm so sorry. And I wish we could have known you growing up." Arizona said, hugging her little sister closer to her body as both women cried for all the things that they had lost.

"Arizona?" Lexie asked timidly.

"Yeah?" The blonde replied.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure" Arizona replied, already having an idea of what the question would be.

"If you're gay, then how come you got pregnant?" The brunette asked shyly.

Arizona laughed into Lexie's hair at her little sister's childlike curiosity, and she lifted her head from where it lay on top of Lexie's head as the two sisters lay on the other sofa in the room.

"That's a story for another day, one where people couldn't walk in at any time. Now sleep, you look exhausted." Arizona said as her sister threw her legs up onto the sofa and fell asleep instantly, and not long after Arizona drifted off too, leaving three sleeping Grey's and a daughter asleep in the room.

And that's how, at 7am, eight hours later, Callie Torres found the three Grey sisters and one daughter. Her eyes lingered on the eldest sister, as she drank in her peaceful sleeping features. Callie knew if someone was to walk past, her actions could be considered somewhat stalker like but she would just use the excuse that Meredith was on her service, which she was. She walked into the room and checked that the little girl was asleep under sedatives. Which she was, so what she was about to do to wake up her resident would not wake up the patient.

Callie cleared her throat and a devilish grin spread across her face, she was sure that she would wake up the other two sisters but she didn't care. This would be fun.

"Grey! Wake your ass up." Callie screamed at the top of her lungs.

All three sisters awoke with a fright; Lexie screamed loudly, which woke Arizona, who rolled off the sofa and onto the floor with a rather humorous bang which resulted in Meredith sitting up and glaring at Callie with a murderous look on her face.

Callie gulped; clearly waking up the sisters that way was not the best idea she had.

"Wow. The Grey sisters are clearly not morning people. What is it? A gene or something?" Callie said, attempting to lighten up the mood in the room.

Arizona yawned loudly, which caused the other two sisters and Callie to laugh out loud at the sight of her. She was lying on the floor still in yesterday's scrubs, the ponytail that held her hair up yesterday was half up-half down, leaving the odd blonde curl to fall into Arizona's eye line and she was half on the sofa.

"What time is it?" Arizona asked between yawns.

Callie glanced down at the watch on her wrist, "7am," she said.

Arizona's eyes widened in surprise, she quickly grabbed her crinkled lab coat from the chair next to her before walking back over to Lexie, who along the way haphazardly threw herself back onto the sofa and fell back to sleep.

"Lexie! Wake up! We have rounds." Arizona said, pulling on Lexie's hand.

The brunette mumbled something that couldn't be clearly heard, and Arizona tugged her hand once more.

"No," Lexie mumbled, "Let me sleep."

"Lex, I can't. We have rounds in," Arizona said looking at her watch, "crap, now. Wake up, Lexie." Arizona screamed the last part in Lexie's ear, which made the brunette sit up in shock.

"Fine. I'm coming, I'm coming." Lexie said, standing up and following her sister out of the room. Both of them looking like something out of 'Night of the Living Dead'.

Callie laughed as the two sisters left the room, her eyes lingering on Arizona as she left the room and then turned back to Meredith who had fell back to sleep and was snoring softly. Callie rolled her eyes before walking over to the final Grey sister. She crouched down beside the sofa and reached out her hand, knowing that this was probably the only thing that will get the blonde awake, something she only knows because of Derek.

She closed her fingers around Meredith's ear and pulled, and the blonde awoke with a fright, jumping off the sofa as fast as she could and looked around, her eyes finding a laughing Callie. She glowered at Callie and grabbed her lab coat from beside her, smoothing out her hair she stood up.

"I assume I'm on your service then?" Meredith said, and followed the Latina doctor out of the room when she nodded. Meredith sent one last final glance in Addie's direction before leaving the room. It was gonna be one hell of a day.

* * *

It was already 1pm and Arizona was scrubbing out of her third surgery that day. Lexie had scrubbed in and assisted on all three and everyone in the OR, Arizona included, was shocked with how well they worked together. It was like they knew the others move before they knew their own.

As they were scrubbing out, Arizona felt her mind drift to thoughts of Callie; the orthopaedic surgeon had something about her that just made the blondes mind go blank. Deciding to bite the bullet, she removed her hands from the sink and turned around so she was leaning on it, and turned her butterfly scrub capped head to face her sister.

"So, tell me about Callie." Arizona said.

Lexie looked towards her sister, she was surprised how easy they fell into the sister routine, and if she said so herself. She liked it.

She smiled knowingly at her blonde sister; she knew that tone of voice.

"Why do you want to know?" Lexie replied teasingly.

Arizona blushed; she had already been caught out. "Umm…"

"She's gay. That's what you wanted to know wasn't it?" Lexie said, laughing when Arizona looked to the ground guiltily.

"What else do you want to know?" Lexie said, leaning against the sink, similar to her sister.

"Umm... everything that you can tell me," Arizona replied enthusiastically, her unique dimples shining as she smiled brightly.

"Hmmm, well she's single. She's hot and, she likes you." Lexie said.

"How do you know she likes me?" Arizona asked sceptically.

"Because she looks at you that same way Mark looked at me before we got together, and the way that Meredith looked at Derek when he was with bitch nurse." Lexie said, trying so hard not to laugh at the look on Arizona's face.

"Okay, now tell me, I've heard all about Meredith's very... dramatic relationship, please tell me yours is less dramatic and more romantic. I don't think I could take it if another sister had to deal with a married boyfriend." Arizona said, opening the door to the scrub room and exiting, Lexie laughing by her side.

"Well you heard all about how Derek's ex-wife cheated on him with his best friend right?" Lexie asked, and continued when Arizona nodded. "Well... Mark is the best friend." Lexie added quietly.

"Well that was certainly not what I was expecting." Arizona said, looking at her blushing sister.

"I'm not bothered about it, Lexie. Because Mer is finally happy, and you're happy so it doesn't matter about the past. So tell me, is the sex good? Because it's not a lasting relationship unless the sex is good." Arizona said; which only made her sister blush more, and remain silent.

"Oh come on, don't hold out on me. The closest I come to sex is hearing about Meredith's sex life and after the sex and mockery stage I got very bored of her sex life. I need a change of scenery." Arizona pleaded.

"Yes, okay. The sex is mind blowingly fantastic. Actually, it's more than that. It's out of this world, drop down on the floor and die sex." Lexie said, laughing as her sister jumped up in the air excitedly.

"Wow. You really do need to get laid." Lexie said studying Arizona's reaction. "Maybe we'll set you up with Callie?" Lexie suggested.

"Hey, do you know how hard it is to go out and get laid with a three year old at home? Besides, Callie would never go for me." Arizona said as they turned a corner, approaching the waiting room where their latest patient's parents were waiting.

The two walked through the doors and were oblivious of the woman behind them who heard the whole conversation. The woman smiled to herself, she had a plan and she would follow through on that plan. Because Calliope Torres was never a woman to give up; and if Arizona Robbins didn't believe that Callie would go for her. Callie was determined to prove her wrong. And prove her wrong she will.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, longest chapter yet and I hope there will be many more long ones to come. I hope you liked it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hah, I'm glad everyone liked how I had Callie overhear the whole of Lexie and Arizona's conversation. What will she do, hmmm? And pretend that Izzie and Alex have already moved into the trailer, okay? And in my little world, Bailey and Callie are already attending's and Mark and Lexie got together long before 5x10. **

* * *

"So she's fine? She can go home?" Arizona asked panicked, it had been three days since her little girl had come into the ER due to her fall down the stairs in the hotel they were staying in until they found an apartment.

"Yes she's fine. Her head lac has healed nicely and her CT was clear so her brain is completely fine. Her leg will take a few weeks to heal but Torres said that it was a clean break, so it shouldn't be too painful when healing. Other than that, she's free to go." Derek said, as he smiled at the three sisters who were clinging to each other, Arizona being on the end closest to the bed, holding her smiling little girl's hand.

"We can go home now mommy?" Addie asked from the hospital bed, looking up at her mother and two aunts.

Meredith moved to the side of the bed along with her sister, and took ahold of Addie's other hand. "You're going somewhere better than the hotel, Adds, you're coming to stay with me until your mom can find an apartment." Meredith said to her niece.

"We are?" Arizona and Adelayde asked at the same time.

"They are?" Derek also asked.

"Yes, they are. Because we have two empty rooms, Derek, and what are we gonna do with them? I did offer to let her stay there last week when she came but then Izzie and Alex were still living there. And now they aren't, and I'm not letting my sister and niece stay in a hotel while they find an apartment." Meredith said, and Derek immediately backed off when he heard the threatening tone her voice had.

"Really, Aunt Mer? We can stay with you?" Addie asked from the bed, her usually perky voice becoming increasingly perkier when she heard the news.

"You sure can, Addie." Meredith said, giving her niece a hug when the little girl reached her arms out.

"Oh great, it wasn't bad enough with two Grey's under one roof, now I have four. Thank god I have Mark that's still sane." Derek said, purposely loud enough for the three sisters to hear him, who all laughed upon hearing his comment.

"Um, excuse me, just because Mark hangs around in the attic doesn't mean he's sane nor free." Lexie said, joining in on the teasing.

"Damn. You've corrupted my best friend too. Thank god that I've been saved from the disease." Derek said, feigning hurt.

"Shepherd, don't lie. Middle Grey has corrupted you, and Little Grey has corrupted Sloan. It's only eldest Grey that hasn't corrupted anyone in this hospital, yet anyway." Callie chimed in from the doorway as she leant against it, smiling widely when Arizona noticed her and her dimpled grin grew by about a thousand watts.

Lexie caught her eldest sisters eyes, and sent a knowing smirk her way when she saw the reaction Arizona had when Callie walked into the room and likewise.

"Yeah, Torres, say what you will." Derek said before leaving the room, sending a smile Meredith's way before leaving.

"So she can really go home?" Arizona asked for about the millionth time that hour.

Callie smiled at the other two sister's reactions, and let out a small laugh when she saw their older sister give them a glare that made them shut up right away. "She can. She'll have to come back next week for an x-ray to see if the leg is healing but Derek said all the scans were clear so you're free to go. I'll just go and get the discharge papers for you," Callie said, walking out of the room to get the papers.

Arizona looked down to her daughter, who was a tiny replica of the older version and then to her sisters who were talking quietly to each other. Arizona then looked out of the window to where Callie was standing by the nurses' station and then back to her sisters, who this time caught her eye. Lexie and Meredith followed Arizona's gaze and then looked back at the smiling blonde who was staring at the Latina doctor.

"Go. Talk to her." Meredith said.

Arizona glanced down at her oblivious daughter who was sitting in the bed, playing with her dolls.

"We'll look after her, now go!" Lexie said, grabbing Arizona's arm lightly and pushing her eldest sister towards the open door of the hospital room.

* * *

"Um… Callie?" Arizona asked timidly, looking over her shoulder back to where her two sisters were grinning at her through the window of her daughter's room, egging her on.

Callie heard the words before she saw who they actually belonged too, of course; she already knew that. The angelic, perky voice could only belong to one paediatric attending, one who believed that she wasn't good enough for the orthopaedic attending, and one who had the voice of a tired mother and doctor.

Callie turned around, and a smile found its way onto her face, a real smile; something she hasn't felt since long before George, let alone Erica.

"Hey, Arizona." Callie greeted.

"So… I, uh, just wanted to thank you. I know it is something really small to you but it's everything to me. So, I just wanted to thank you. So thank you, Calliope." Arizona rambled, as the Latina froze at the sound of her full name.

"Arizona, it's fine; really. I wouldn't have wanted to do anything more. And… wait, how do you know my name?" Callie asked, rushing and whispering the last part.

"Calliope, if there's one thing you want to know about me," Arizona said, leaning up on her tiptoes so that her mouth is level with the orthopaedics' attending's ear and whispering quietly, but seductively, "I know everything." The blonde said before walking back into the hospital room, leaving the stunned Latina in her wake and joining her laughing sisters in the room.

"Arizona, what did you say to her?" Meredith said, looking out of the window at where Callie still stood with a star-struck look on her face.

"Oh you know, called her by her real name and told her I knew everything before I left." Arizona stated nonchalantly.

"Wow." Lexie said, staring out of the window.

"What?" Arizona asked confused at the expression on her youngest sister's face and the look of anger on Meredith's.

Arizona turned around only to be shocked at the sandy haired man standing talking to Callie at the nurses' station. The Latina politely pointed the man to the room in which Arizona and the rest of the Grey's were. The man smiled in polite response and headed nervously towards the closed door, turning the knob cautiously he stepped into the room and looked up; shocked at what he saw. Arizona and her sisters were curled protectively around the bed, shielding the small girl from everything that was happening in the room; the youngest sister not having a clue on what was happening yet at the same time having some clue.

Arizona stared ahead shocked, her eyes locked with the steely, hard brown ones faced before her; eyes that had so many times displayed anger and hatred towards her, and she took a deep breath before speaking coldly, her voice dripping with hate and venom.

"What are you doing here, Dylan?" Arizona said; every ounce of hate she could muster thrown against the man in front of her.

"I'm here for my daughter. I'm suing you for custody."

* * *

**A/N: Um, well I can say so myself, I did not see that coming. And wow guys, I am so pleased with all the response to this. 10 emails came through in five minutes when I was in a lesson and I actually started to cry, and I apologise if this is quite crap, I've been up since five am but it was so worth it! Got tweeted twice by Sarah Drew!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! And to the guest who reviewed on the 9****th**** of February, I did not actually know that a plot like this already existed, and I am sorry to the writer of that for making it seem like I stole their ideas but I didn't, all these ideas are my own and I came up with them when I had no internet connection and was watching season six of Grey's and thought of them, so I had no way of knowing that such story already existed. I shall not however, discontinue or take down this story, because as I said; these are my ideas. I came up with them myself and I spent the time writing this story. So, I apologise to the writer for making it seem like I stole their ideas but I did not. Because I never knew such story existed. So, no, because I am sure that you will make some other comment on anon, I will not take MY story down to appease you. Goodbye anon. But to everyone else that left nice reviews and followed this story, thank you so much! This story reached 112 followers and I cried in school. **

**Sorry this took so long, I've had lots of exams and I just couldn't think of what to write. But here it is; for all of you people! Things get very heated in this, but not in a good way. There are mentions of rape and abuse in this chapter, but only for this chapter I think. I shall say at the beginning if there is any mention. **

* * *

"What did you just say?" Arizona asked shocked. Turning to her two equally as shocked sisters she sent them a look with a pair of bright blue tear filled eyes.

Meredith's eyes bugged with recognition as she put together all of the puzzle pieces; the name, the face and the words spoken. Her look of wonder at the events transpiring in the room quickly turned to that of anger and hate. Turning to her younger sister she read the looks of confusion and wonder on Lexie's face, yet she could clearly see the hate glistening in her doe like brown eyes. The younger woman caught her eyes and hate towards the man standing obnoxiously in the doorway was sent between the blonde and brunette.

Both girls then turned their gaze to their older, seething with anger, sister. Practically shaking with anger, Arizona managed to speak with a calm, steady voice.

"I'll give you one more chance to answer. What did you just say?"

The man, now known as Dylan, took a deep breath before locking his eyes harshly with Arizona and speaking.

"I said; I'm suing you for custody." He spoke with an icy tone, one that sent shivers down Arizona's spine, and not in a good way. The shiver did not, however, go unnoticed by the other two sisters, and they noticed how the eldest Grey visibly paled and her composure wavered greatly as the man spoke.

"What the-" Arizona began, her anger seeping into her words but quickly cutting off when remembering that her daughter was in the room, and this was a conversation she did not want the little girl hearing. Turning to her youngest sister, she spoke with a calm voice, addressing the first year resident directly.

"Lexie," She spoke, and the younger Grey locked eyes with her, "Could you please take her to Callie and sign the discharge papers?" Arizona said, having to hold her tongue to stop her from saying Addie's name.

Lexie nodded, "Sure," she said, picking her niece from the hospital bed and the little girl quickly wrapped her arms around Lexie's neck, burrowing her head into the crook of her neck and giggling when her newest aunt dropped a kiss onto her blonde head. "Let's get you out of here, baby girl." and she carried the three year old out of the room, being careful to avoid the man in the doorway, but shooting him a death glare as she backed out of the room.

"Okay, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" Arizona shouted.

"I-" Dylan began but was stopped by Arizona raising her hand, silencing him.

"I mean seriously? Suing me for custody of _my_ daughter? Do you seriously think a judge is going to grant you fucking custody after what you've done to her? What you've done to me? Are you really that naïve? I have a restraining order against you Dylan! So does my daughter! You shouldn't even be allowed in this hospital, let alone this room. So how about you get your ass out of this fucking city before I call the cops and tell them you violated a court order, you dirty crapdog." Arizona yelled, her voice raising an octave with every word, her face turning redder and redder as each word was spoken.

"Can you-" Dylan tried to speak, his anger level rising too.

"No, I can't you do anything for you, you bastard. You actually ruined my fucking life, but at the same time you gave me the greatest gift ever. So I can't do anything for you, nor will I." Arizona shouted.

Meredith sensed that if she didn't step up and say something soon; her sister would most likely tear through the whole room in anger. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began to speak, her voice edged with icy cool determination and hate. "Now listen here you jackass, you even dare, let alone think, of suing my sister for custody of her daughter, I will cut you into tiny little pieces so small that you can't even see them and feed them to dogs. So I fucking dare you to do it." She snapped, her green eyes narrowing in anger at the man before her.

Dylan was about to retort when suddenly shouting came from down the corridor, heading towards the room. "Doctor Shepherd, you really don't want to go in there," they heard Lexie shouting, and they knew why. Derek materialised in the doorway and sent questioning looks to all three sisters, and then shot daggers and the guy standing in the doorway.

"What's going on?" He asked, and looked towards the empty hospital bed with concern.

Arizona and Meredith just growled menacingly at Dylan when he opened his mouth to speak, and he sent them a death glare along with one to Lexie.

"Meredith?" Derek said, turning to his girlfriend.

"What?" She snapped angrily, though her gaze and anger were directed to Dylan, not Derek.

"What's going on?" Derek asked; with a calm tone to rival that of Meredith's.

Instead of Meredith answering though, it was Lexie, who was standing behind him also sending daggers at Dylan with her eyes; that had now turned black from anger. "The bastard is suing Arizona for custody."

Derek turned to the youngest sister in shock, his jaw slack. "He's what?"

"Suing me for custody of _my_ daughter." Arizona said, emphasising the word 'my' when she spoke it.

"She's my daughter too you ungrateful bitch." Dylan spat with venom.

"How dare you call her your daughter when you raped me; if anyone here is being called ungrateful it's you, you fucking scumbag, not me." Arizona spat, and didn't notice that Mark too had come to stand next to his best friend, causing a wall by the door so Dylan could not escape.

"If I remember rightly I don't remember you ever complaining. You liked it you dirty whore, you begged me for more. It's why you stayed with me all those years. You couldn't get enough of it." Dylan said with fire, and Mark physically had to hold Lexie back from attacking Dylan, and Derek had to rush across the room to do the same with Meredith, though both men would willingly let go of their girlfriends.

"You think I stayed with you because I wanted to? Are you fucking delusional? I stayed because you beat me day in day out to say I was someone who I wasn't. You beat me to say I was straight. You raped me because I refused to sleep with you. You told your friends to rape me, Dylan. So don't you fucking dare say that I enjoyed it, because I can tell you something; the only time I will take pleasure in something to do with you, is when I can watch you rot behind bars." Arizona said, her voice unrecognisable because of all of the anger and hate she could finally display towards the man before her.

"Oh don't deny it you slut. You liked it. I beat you to be straight because you are straight; it's against gods will to be gay. I was only doing what god deemed necessary." Dylan tried to reason, and Lexie scoffed from Mark's arms, and Dylan turned to look at her with a steely gaze, though the brunette did not back down like he had expected, she only wormed her way out of Mark's arms and walked up to the man, so she was facing him; making her next words more threatening because of the close proximity.

"You; I swear to fucking god you get the hell out of this city before I can do something that will make sure you never walk, eat, sleep or talk again. And don't fucking test me on that because I will do it, mark my words you bastard." Lexie spat, her voice low and coming out as a rumble, and her eyes were black with anger.

"Oh you're feisty. You must be related to the whore. I feel deeply for you. However, maybe you and I should go somewhere more… private," He said in a menacing voice, and ran his dirty fingers up Lexie's arm, and she shivered from repulsion, "and I can have my own way with you. Show you what I really got." Dylan growled.

A smack resounded around the room, and Lexie opened her eyes to find Dylan lying on the floor at her feet, blood flowing freely from a deep gash running from above his eye to his nose, which was also bruised and oozing blood. She turned to her right, where Mark was standing shaking out his hand in pain, and a little amount of blood was trickling from a cut knuckle.

"Thanks for that, Mark." Arizona said, laughing at the sight of Dylan on the floor cradling his nose in pain. He slowly stood up on shaky legs, grabbing the closest thing he could find to steady himself; which just so happened to be Meredith's leg. The bleeding man pulled himself up and was eye level with a disgusted Meredith.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He commented dryly.

And as quick as a flash, Dylan was back on the floor, this time the other side of his face bleeding, and his nose definitely broken. But this time it was not Mark who had punched the guy, and all heads turned to Derek, who too was doing the same as Mark was doing previously, shaking his hand from pain.

"The bastard deserved it." Derek said, stepping over Dylan's body and heading out of the door, most likely to get an ice pack and security.

"He's right you know," Mark said, linking his uninjured hand with Lexie's and walking with her out of the room, Arizona and Meredith not far behind.

"Oh we all know he's right. I just wanted to see him suffer some more pain than that." Arizona said, as the four rounded the corner to where Addie was waiting with Callie, and the little girl immediately ran forward upon sight of her mother and aunts.

"Mommy," Addie screamed, running into her mother's open arms.

"Hey bug, you wanna go home?" Arizona said, placing a light kiss on her daughter's dimpled cheek.

"Home, mommy," Addie said, dropping her head of blonde curls onto Meredith's shoulder, as the little girl was passed between mother and aunt as one signed the last of the discharge papers.

Arizona bent down to pick up Addie's bag, and Mark kissed Lexie goodbye promising that he'll see her later before walking off in search of ice, and all together the four Grey's headed off to home.

* * *

**A/N: AND FINALLY. Sorry, but you actually do not know how long this took me to write. So many times I was close to throwing my laptop out of the window. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter… well I don't know what happens next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter guys, hope you enjoy! And a huge, huge thanks to **CaseyJr **who requested a few things for upcoming chapters and gave me some ideas, this chapter is for you! Italics = flashbacks; small amounts of abuse, and mentions of rape. Put my own twist on 'I have never' too, this is how my family play it, instead of not drinking when you've done what the person said, we drink and then take a shot for how many times you've done it; it's a quicker way to get everyone drunk. Played around with timelines so don't criticise me, this is AU for a reason people. **

* * *

It had been a week since Addie had been discharged from the hospital and the house was as crowded as ever. Only now; children's toys scattered the floor and handprints covered every surface. Dylan had made no contact since the incident in the hospital a week ago, and that was something each of the three sisters were happy about.

It was nine am and luckily, no-one in the house had to work; Arizona and Meredith were in the kitchen, while Lexie and Izzie entertained Addie in the living room, and occasionally you heard the giggles of the young girl, and the laughter from the women.

"So when do you go back to work?" Meredith asked, as she sat down on the bar stool next to the one that Arizona was sitting on.

"Tomorrow, I don't wanna leave her again though, Mer." Arizona sighed, and looked into the living room where she could see the faint outline of Addie playing with Lexie and Izzie.

"Ari, she'll be fine. Lexie has the day off tomorrow and she's gonna stay home with her; she'll bring her to the hospital at lunch and then every day after that she'll be at the day-care. She'll be in the same building as you, nothing will happen to her." Meredith reasoned, she saw the hurt and fear in Arizona's eyes at leaving her daughter again. And why shouldn't she be scared? Last time she left her daughter alone with someone, the guy from her past, the guy who causes her nightmares, came back to hurt the little blue eyed girl. She had every right to be scared.

"But what if it does Mer? If something happens to her again, I won't cope." Arizona said, and tears pricked the corners of her eyes

"Arizona, _nothing _will happen to her." Lexie said from the doorway, where she was holding her empty coffee mug and slowly walked over to where her two older sisters were sitting.

"You can't know that, Lex." Arizona said, staring down into the steaming mug of coffee that Lexie handed her.

"No, I can't. But what I do know is that if something does happen, she will be only a floor away from the ER and a floor away from all of us. She's in good hands," Lexie said, leaning over and placing her hand over Arizona's in a calming gesture, "So stop worrying," The brunette said, and left the room to re-join Izzie and Addie.

Meredith too stood up, and with one last pat to her sister's shoulder, she left the room to join the others, leaving the blonde to disappear into her thoughts.

Arizona was left, and staring into the black liquid inside of her mug, her thoughts drifted to the first time she met Dylan, and how everything had gone so wrong.

* * *

_It was a scorching hot night in Miami. Arizona Grey, along with two of her closest friends Amelia and Charlotte; were going out to celebrate… something. They didn't actually have anything to celebrate, but they were celebrating for that sake of it. Arizona didn't want to go, though her two best friends literally got down on their knees and begged her, saying that she needed to get laid._

_Begrudgingly, Arizona pulled on her hottest, tightest black dress and her best heels, and got dragged around to the different clubs and bars that the two others went into, solely to search for men._

"_Come on guys, we've been to six clubs already, can we not just go home?" Arizona begged her best friends, they had been to six different clubs and three bars, and the other two were closely on their way to being drunk, and they had work tomorrow at 6am and frankly, Arizona didn't feel like getting drunk to the point of oblivion. _

"_Nah; no way Grey, we got hot ones in this club, maybe we can find you a lady too." Amelia slurred, her eyes locking onto a group of three guys who were walking their way. _

"_Besides, there are hotties walkin' our way." Charlotte drawled, her southern accent more prominent the drunker she got, and Charlotte King was one could hold her liquor well. _

"_Hello there ladies, what are three gorgeous women like you doin' alone on this fine night?" The sandy haired man at the front of the group said. _

"_Just waitin' for fellas like you to turn up." Charlotte drawled, her eyes locked on the dark haired man at the back. _

"_Wow, southerner, feisty." The dark haired man at the back said. _

"_What are your ladies names?" The front man said. _

"_I'm Amelia, this is Charlotte and the uninterested one over there is Arizona." Amelia replied. _

"_Well," The sandy haired man said, his cold eyes locking with Arizona's, "We'll just have to change that now won't we?" He said with a smirk, and Arizona's stomach did flips, this was not gonna turn out good. _

* * *

"Mommy, mommy! Look what Auntie Mer give me." Addie screamed, pulling Arizona out of her memory when her little feet pounded like a herd of elephants into the kitchen. The little girl tugged on the bottom of Arizona's jeans, and Arizona looked down to find Addie waving around 'Anatomy Jane', her parts flying everywhere.

Arizona laughed, and slipped down from the barstool and picked up her little girl and the parts from Anatomy Jane before walking into the living room and laughing at the sight before her. Somewhere throughout her memory Mark and Derek had arrived and were now sitting on the sofa, arguing between a basketball game and a football game on TV, with Meredith and Lexie sitting at their respective partner's feet, each laughing at their boyfriend's antics, while Alex was walking with Izzie out of the house.

Setting her daughter down, Arizona leant against the doorframe and watched as Addie immediately ran forward to Meredith and Lexie, jumping between the two women and knocking the air from their lungs.

"So, Mer," Arizona said, walking over and sitting next to Meredith on the floor, pulling her little girl into her lap, "You finally manage to part with that doll then?"

"Oh ha ha, if I remember right it was not me who cried when mother took it of us." Meredith retorted, and Arizona's eyes widened comically and the other three adults in the room turned to look at her suspiciously.

"You promised you would never speak of that again!" Arizona screamed, and her face flushed bright red from embarrassment.

"Since when do I ever keep my promises?" Meredith dryly said.

"Yeah, I should have known better than to make you promise things." Arizona said, and everyone in the room laughed, including a clueless Addie, and everyone settled into a comfortable silence, and Arizona once again retreated into the memories of the past four years.

* * *

"_I thought I told you to be more careful! I almost got caught you bitch!" Dylan screamed at Arizona, who currently had tears streaming down her face as he pulled her into his dingy apartment by the hair, not caring at all if he hurt her._

"_I didn't do anything!" Arizona screamed out in pain, the hope that anyone would hear her long gone. _

"_Don't you fucking lie to me you whore. Of course you did something. You told your two sluts of friends what you've been doing after work; she came up to me and started shouting at me. So don't tell me you didn't fucking do anything." Dylan said, his voice shaking with anger, and he threw Arizona with a force onto the floor and kicked her with all his might in her chest, making all of the air rush from her lungs. _

"_I didn't do anything." Arizona pleaded, though it fell on deaf ears, as Dylan grabbed her by the throat and forced her up against the wall. _

"_Yes you did, and now I'm going to punish you for it, you dirty whore." The man growled, tugging down Arizona's jeans and his too, before throwing her on the floor and climbing atop of her, forcing himself into her as sobs wracked her broken body. _

* * *

"Um… I have never slept with my college roommate," Lexie said, as she, Mark, Derek, Meredith and Arizona sat cross legged around the coffee table in the living room, empty and full bottles of tequila surrounding the many shot glasses on the table, as they played 'I have never'.

All eyes turned to Arizona as she downed not one or two, but three shots of tequila and Mark, only one.

"Seriously, you slept with three roommates Ari, really?" Meredith asked, though she wasn't too shocked.

"Whoa Robbins, I gotta lot of respect for you." Mark said drunkenly.

"Who were they?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Um…" Arizona hiccupped, "there was Julie, then there was Sophie, and then Beca, but I suppose you could say four really 'cause I slept with Julie twice." Arizona said proudly, taking a shot of tequila.

"Next?" She asked innocently, her look making everyone around the table crack up with laughter.

"I have never… kissed someone the same sex as me." Derek asked, and received an incredulous look from Arizona in the process.

The three sisters shared sheepish looks, and Meredith and Lexie each downed one shot, while Arizona downed over ten.

"What? I'm gay; did you seriously expect me not to have kissed a woman?" Arizona asked, now fully drunk.

"No… I'm just looking at the two other guilty parties in this." Derek said, eyeing Meredith with a curious look while Mark looked at Lexie with a look of lust on his face.

"Okay Mark, mind out of the gutter." Arizona remarked, laughing at the looks on both Mark and Lexie's faces.

"Sorry, but, when and who did you kiss?" Mark asked Lexie enthusiastically.

"Um… my college roommate." Lexie said, and Mark's eyes lit up, and he stood up faster than ever, Lexie quickly following.

"Okay, who's got the earplugs?" Meredith asked, and the other two occupants in the room laughed loudly, and soon enough quietness settles around the room, and Arizona remembered when she first found out she was pregnant.

* * *

"_Charlotte," Arizona shouted down the corridors of South Miami hospital to her blonde haired friend as she walked down the corridors, her arms stacked with charts._

"_Hey, Zona," Charlotte called, as the other blonde ran up to catch her up down the long corridor of the hospital. _

"_Hey, I need you to do something for me, but you have to keep it a secret," Arizona said, and Charlotte's face twisted into a sceptical look, Arizona asked her to do a lot of things, and Charlotte does the same with her best friend, but she's never once asked her to keep it a secret. _

"_Sure, what do you need?" Charlotte asked, and Arizona simply grabbed her hand and pulled her into an empty exam room and rolled up the sleeve on her lab coat. _

"_I need you to run my blood. I might be pregnant." Arizona said, a haunted look in her no longer life filled blue eyes. _

_Charlotte quickly ran the blood work, labelling it 'Jane Doe' and repeatedly asking her best friend if she wanted Amelia here too. It was only when the blood-work came in, that the blonde caved. _

"_Fine, okay, page her here," Arizona relented. _

_Amelia ran into the room, and instantly moved over to the bed where Arizona has silent tears trickling down her face, "What's happened?" The brunette asked. _

"_Amy… I'm pregnant." Arizona cried, and both brunette and blonde gathered the crying, broken woman in their arms, and sent a look over her head to the other, simply asking 'what the hell has been happening to her?' _

* * *

Meredith woke up, her head banging and sitting with her feet propped up on the coffee table and her head laying on the edge of the sofa. She looked down to where she felt pressure on her legs, and found Arizona lying on them, her mouth open with sleep and small snores piercing the still air. Her feet were next to Meredith's head on the edge of the sofa, and she didn't look like she'd wake up any time soon.

"Arizona," Meredith whispered, knocking her legs so that Arizona's head lolled off of her younger sister's legs.

The elder blonde merely groaned in annoyance at the movement, and scrunched her eyes tighter together.

"Arizona, wake up." Meredith said.

"Don't wanna," Arizona mumbled, burying her face in the rug.

"Ari, we have to wake up, we have…" Meredith said, glancing to the clock on the wall, "like half an hour to get to the hospital."

"But it's comfy." Arizona whined, her voice muffled from the carpet.

"Arizona, get the hell up, you don't want me to drag your ass in the hospital looking like this do you?" Meredith threatened, and Arizona groaned before standing up, wobbling slightly when she stood up.

"Fine alright, I'm up, happy?" Arizona said, walking up the stairs grumbling, "You're acting like mother did when I was fifteen and came in the house at 2am and drunk."

And Meredith just laughed, heading up the stairs behind her sister and getting ready for another day at work.

* * *

_Arizona stepped out of the airport in Baltimore, Maryland and instantly breathed in the fresh air of a new city; of freedom. She placed her hands over the slight swell of her abdomen, that luckily wasn't showing as of yet, and walked to the closest cab._

_Giving the driver the information of where she was going to, she leant back in her chair and watched as the scenery changed the closer she got to Johns Hopkins Hospital. Before she knew it, the cab pulled up outside of the hospital, pulling out a ten dollar bill she handed it to the guy, telling him to keep the change and quickly getting out of the cab, revelling in the freedom she felt. _

"_Have a nice day," The cabbie shouted, and she smiled before he pulled away, and she was left standing in front of the hospital that held her, hopefully, brighter future. _

_Arizona looked up at the hospital before walking in, headed straight for the chief's office she took her time to look around the hospital that she would be spending a lot of time in for the years to come. Her phone buzzed in her pocket, she pulled it out and checked the user ID to find that it was her sister calling her. _

_Answering with a smile, she was quick to question why her sister was calling, "Shouldn't you be studying for your finals?" _

_Meredith's tired voice came from the other end, "Yes, and shouldn't you be in Miami? Oh wait, I remember a little birdy called Charlotte told me you moved to Baltimore." _

"_Yes, I moved to Baltimore." Arizona said, after all; that is what Meredith would want to hear. _

"_Why?" Meredith asked from the other end of the line. _

"_Because…" Arizona said. _

"_Dylan? I told you Arizona to get the hell away from him." Meredith growled, she hated that she couldn't do anything to help her sister. _

"_Yes and no, but I'm away from him now and he'll never touch me again." Arizona said calmly, ducking into a staircase so she could have this conversation more privately. _

"_Well, I'm just glad you're away from him now." Meredith said. _

"_Yeah, me too." Arizona said, and the sisters quickly said their goodbyes, leaving Arizona to walk alone to her final destination. _

* * *

Callie glanced down at her pager, with the message '911 ER' flashing; she quickly dropped the chart she was writing on and dashed to the closest staircase. Luckily, the ortho ward was only a floor above the ER, so she didn't have to run far.

Arriving in the ER, she heard the piercing, blood curdling screams before she could register where they were coming from. Arizona ran past her and straight into the second trauma room, where; once the door was open, the screams became louder.

Callie ran into the trauma room, where lay a girl, now older that fifteen, on a gurney with her whole body burnt and broken; literally. From what Callie could see, over fifty bones were broken and burns covered her entire body.

Walking quickly to the side of the girl that seemed most broken in terms of bones, Callie carefully picked up the girls arm and assessed it with well-trained eyes and gloved eyes.

"She needs surgery, ASAP, if I stand any chance of saving her limbs." Callie said gravely, and the three other attending's in the room agreed quickly, and the four rushed off to surgery; and to hopefully save a life.

* * *

"_Come on Arizona, just one more push and you get to see your baby girl." The OB resident shouted, over Arizona's loud cries of pain and pleas for the pain to stop._

"_I can't do it." Arizona screamed, the pain getting too much to bear. _

"_Yes you can, one more push…" The resident said, and Arizona pushed with all her might on her next contraction, "And you're done." _

_The baby girl's cries pierced the air of the hospital room, and Arizona let her head drop back onto the pillow from exhaustion. "How is she?" Arizona asked; the tiredness not affected her one bit. _

"_She's perfect, you want to hold her?" The nurse said, walking over with a little pink bundle in her arms and placing her into Arizona's waiting arms. _

"_Oh, hi baby girl." Arizona cooed, playing with the little girls tiny fingers delicately. _

"_You want me to send your friends in?" The nurse asked, and Arizona nodded. _

_After a few moments of staring in wonder at her daughter, Arizona heard the door open quietly and her two friends and sister creep in, trying not to wake the sleeping baby. _

"_Let me hold my niece." Meredith said quickly, and all but snatched her niece out of her sister's arms. _

"_She's so cute, Ari." Amelia said, her brown eyes locked on the baby.  
_

_"She have a name yet?" Charlotte asked. _

"_She does. Adelayde, Adelayde Meredith." Arizona said, and Meredith quickly passed Addie to an eagerly waiting Amelia, and hugged her sister, both crying with tears of joy. _

* * *

Arizona was sitting in the cafeteria with Mark and Derek, talking about a surgery they performed less than an hour ago on a burn victim child when a voice shouted Arizona's name.

"Mommy," Addie shouted, launching herself into Arizona's arms.

"Hey bug, where's Lexie?" Arizona asked her daughter, who was preoccupied with the bears on her lab coat.

"Aunt Lexie not here," Addie said simply, and Derek and Mark laughed at the little girl's innocence.

"Where is she then?" Arizona asked, twirling Addie's small curls between her fingers.

"She walk into a door." Addie giggled, seeing the food on Arizona's plate and stealing some.

"Wait, what? She walked into a door?" Arizona asked, and looked up when a shadow fell across the table.

"Yes, I did." Lexie said, holding her nose with a tissue to control the blood that was probably flowing.

"What? How?" Mark asked, sitting Lexie down next to him and looking at her nose.

"Some freaking intern opened the door when I was trying to catch Addie, slamming me in the face in the process. I hate interns." Lexie said and Derek burst out into laughter, and the brunette glared at him in annoyance.

"Hey guys," Meredith said, sitting down next to Lexie and giving him a light kiss on the lips, "whoa… Lexie what the hell happened to you?" Meredith asked shocked, as she finally got to look at her sister.

"Just don't even ask." Lexie growled.

* * *

"_You're what?!" Amelia screamed over the phone, she and Charlotte were sitting in the break room at the practice, on the phone to Arizona._

"_Amelia, keep your voice down." Charlotte said, as everyone else poked their heads out of their offices at the loud noise. _

"_Sorry everyone." Amelia shouted to all of the others, who laughed at her usual antics and then disappeared into their offices once again. _

"_Now say it again, Robbins, you're what?" Amelia said. _

"_I said," Arizona's voice crackled over the phone, "I'm moving to Seattle." _

"_But why? I mean, you love it in Baltimore." Charlotte questioned. _

"_Yeah, I do, but my sister's in Seattle, and then I'm closer so I can visit you guys more and it's a top five teaching hospital." Arizona said, rushing around her apartment, packing up last minute things as she spoke. _

"_Hopkins is a number two teaching hospital though, Zona, and we can always visit whenever, you know that, you said yourself, you'd love for Addie to grow up there." Amelia tried to reason with her friend. _

"_Yeah, well, I changed my mind. I don't wanna be here anymore, I need a fresh start, somewhere where I know hardly anyone, and this way Addie can grow up with all three of her aunts close by." Arizona said._

"_Well alright then, you need any help with movin'?" Charlotte asked, as she left the break room, Amelia close by holding the phone between them. _

"_Nah, I'll be okay, speak to you guys when I get there, yeah?" Arizona said, packing up the last of hers and Addie's things. _

"_Hey, when are you leaving Baltimore?" Amelia asked curiously. _

"_Oh, in about an hour, bye guys." Arizona said, hanging up the phone and leaving a stunned Charlotte and Amelia in the middle of the practice, with everyone else curiously watching from their offices. _

* * *

"Hey Arizona, wait up, I need to ask you something." A voice rang out down the paed's floor main corridor, and Arizona stopped the wheels on her shoes from turning, consequently stopping her from moving. Turning around, she was faced with one Calliope Torres running towards her, black hair flying everywhere.

"Hey, Calliope." Arizona smiled, her dimples out on full force.

"So, uh, I was, uh, wondering if I could ask you something?" Callie asked, suddenly really nervous.

Arizona smiled brightly, something about this woman sent her body crazy, her stomach twisted into knots and her palms began to sweat, "Sure, what is it?" She said excitedly.

"I uh, was wondering if you would like to go out sometime?" Callie asked, and the blonde's eyes lit up brighter than Callie had ever seen them.

"Yes, Calliope. I would love to go out with you."

* * *

**A/N: wow, this was really long. That's not the end of the flashbacks, trust me, I just wanted to get the main back story out before the next chapter; cyber cookies to the people that can guess what happens.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So one of you guessed! Yay! Thanks for all of the reviews guys and I really hope you like this chapter, again, flashbacks are in italics. That will apply to the whole story and every other one of mine that I have. Excuse me for the sappiness in this chapter, I get sappy when I have broken bones and can't walk properly. **

* * *

"Excuse me, nurse? Could you tell me where Dr. Shepherd is?"

Amelia Shepherd asked for what seemed like the sixth time as she walked the corridors of Seattle Grace Hospital, Charlotte King by her side and the reason she was here standing behind the pair.

The petite red-headed nurse looked up from her chart, and smiled politely at the brunette woman.

"He was in surgery last time I heard; do you want me to leave him a message on his pager? What's your name?" The nurse said cheerily, and Charlotte grimaced slightly at the nurses' happiness.

"Shepherd, Amelia Shepherd. Tell him his baby sister has something for him." Amelia said with a cocky smile, and Charlotte rolled her eyes whilst the nurses' seemed to bulge out of her head.

"You're Doctor Shepherd's sister?" The nurse whose name tag read 'Olivia' said.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Amelia said with a laugh, and the nurse smiled at her before dialling the numbers to Derek's pager.

"I paged him 911 for you." Olivia said, and stood up taking the chart with her, leaving the two women alone at the nurses' station.

"So," A loud voice said from behind Amelia, and the brunette practically jumped out of her skin, and her blonde companion laughed loudly. "You gonna tell me what you and your friend are doing here in Seattle, Baby Shep?"

The brunette turned upon the words and immediately launched herself into the arms of Mark Sloan, who laughed and hugged her back.

"Mark!" Amelia screamed.

"What are you doing here, Amy?" Mark asked, as he looked Amelia over.

"You actually let him call you Amy?" Charlotte asked incredulously.

The brunette turned to Charlotte and smiled sheepishly, though Mark answered for her.

"No, she doesn't, but I still do it. Just to annoy her; and it works." Mark grinned, and Amelia rolled her eyes at his usual antics.

"Shut it, Sloan." Amelia warned.

"Amelia? Why are you here?" A deep voice came from behind them and Amelia turned around and was faced with her big brother, who was sending daggers at her with his eyes.

"Lovely to see you too big brother; oh, I'm fine. Haven't spoken to you in a year and a half but I'm good, thank you for asking." Amelia quipped sarcastically, and Mark and Charlotte both stifled laughs at her sarcasm.

"Seriously Amelia, why are you here?" Derek asked; his voice steely.

"I bought you a present." Amelia said cheerily, and waved over the guy that was standing next to Charlotte.

"You do know I'm dating someone right?" Derek said in a monotone voice.

"What I meant was; I bought you a tumour." Amelia said, and she saw Derek's interest peak a slight bit.

"Is he another one of your mile-high hook ups?" Derek asked.

"No," Amelia quickly answered.

"Yes he is, Amelia." Charlotte quipped.

"Who's this?" Derek questioned, looking past Amelia and to the blonde behind her.

"Charlotte King." Charlotte answered, and she squinted her eyes slightly when she saw familiar glimpses of two blonde heads down the other end of the corridor.

"Hey, Derek." One of the blondes shouted, not noticing the two other women and causing Derek to turn around.

The three Grey sisters were walking towards him, all three laughing hysterically and in street clothes, arms linked, obviously at the end of their shifts, though none had noticed the other two women standing behind Mark and Derek.

"Hey, Mer, are you guys heading home?" Derek asked, and sent a strange look at Lexie who was practically doubled over with laughter.

"Yeah, we are. What time will you be home?" Meredith laughed, her face bright red from laughter.

"Um… about eight, now, seriously, tell me what the hell is wrong with Lexie. She looks like she's dying or something." Derek said, and Mark nodded, him too wanting to know what was wrong with his girlfriend.

"She just, uh, there was this new nurse and he decided that he would try and hit on her and well, lots of things were said and now Mark, that nurse will be terrified of you." Meredith said, and burst out into fits of laughter at the image of the nurse after he had his head bitten off by all three of the sisters.

"See this is why I never mess with you people. You're terrifying." Derek said, and quickly remembered who was standing behind him.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry; Mer, Arizona, Lexie meet my sister-" Derek began but was cut off by the squealing of four women.

"Amelia!" Arizona and Meredith both screamed, running forwards and hugging Amelia, who was screaming with joy too, and Lexie fell into Mark's arm at the loss of support.

"Wait… is that? Charlotte!" Meredith screamed, as she looked over Amelia's shoulder to see the blonde standing there with her arms crossed over her chest, smirking.

"Nice to know you two finally realise I'm here." She drawled, and the two sisters gathered her in a hug, oblivious to the looks Derek, Mark and Lexie were giving them, along with a few passing nurses and interns.

"Oh hush you, stop whining. What are you doing here?" Arizona said, and Charlotte laughed at her usual behaviour. Arizona was the only 'perky' person, Charlotte could stand.

"This one, found a guy that had this rare tumour, she met him on the plane ride over here and demanded that we take him to see her brother straight away." Charlotte drawled.

"Wait, hold on a minute, I'm confused, someone gonna explain all of this to me?" Derek said, waving his hand to the four women when he said 'all of this'.

"You really are brainless aren't you honey?" Meredith teased, and Amelia's eyes bugged out of her head.

"Wait so you're the Meredith he's been dating; and he's the guy you told me about?" Amelia exclaimed.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Meredith asked.

"That you're dating my brother? Hell no." Amelia said.

"So, by that I assume you know nothing about what your brainless brother has done to her?" Arizona added, and she grinned when she saw the regretful look on Derek's face.

"What do you mean?" Amelia asked.

"Oh, he didn't tell her he was married, and then said wife turned up when they were leaving for a date. And that's just the start of it, he then left her for Addison, and then said he still loved her before going on a date with a nurse the same night that she told him she didn't want him seeing other people." Arizona said, and Amelia's face twisted into an expression of anger.

"Derek Christopher Shepherd, how dare you." She growled, and not only did Charlotte, Meredith and Arizona laugh at the look on Amelia's face, but Mark and Lexie broke out into hysterics too.

"You do remember that I love you and I'm your older, and only, brother right?" Derek tried hopelessly, but knew there was nothing worse than a pissed off Shepherd woman.

"Oh no, you don't play the brother card on me now, Mark's my brother too, and frankly I'm liking him a hell of a lot more than I like you right now, mainly because he didn't break the heart of one of my best and closest friends ever, multiple times." Amelia said, stepping closer to Derek with every word, poking him in the chest with her long fingers to emphasise her words.

"How was I supposed to know that she was one of your closest friends? Besides, I was going to tell her; just Addison appeared before I had chance to." Derek defended.

Amelia opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Charlotte, "C'mon Amelia, don't start somethin' now, leave it 'til later when I can join in."

Mark laughed an obnoxious laugh, and Amelia turned to him with a raised eyebrow just as Lexie smacked her boyfriend around the head with her hand, effectively silencing him.

"So, someone tamed the man-whore then?" The youngest Shepherd asked teasingly.

"You're an evil woman, you know that, Amy?" Mark teased.

"She knows that." Three voices chorused, and Amelia turned to glared playfully at her friends before turning back to Mark and Lexie.

"So, I guess from the dopey look on his face right now, you're the one that tamed him?" Amelia said turning to Lexie.

"You could say that." Lexie replied.

"Amelia Shepherd, I'm the one who he teased endlessly as he was growing up." Amelia said, holding out her hand for Lexie to shake.

Lexie took Amelia's hand and shook it, "Lexie Grey, I'm the one who tamed him."

"Wait? Grey? There's another one of you?" Amelia asked, looking back to Charlotte who had an equally as shocked expression on her face and to the two sisters who nodded in reply.

"Yep, and there's another. Though she's not a doctor." Lexie replied.

"Wow. And I thought this day couldn't get more interesting." Amelia said stunned.

"This is Seattle Grace, Amelia. You've seen nothing yet." Meredith smiled.

"Yeah, speaking of interesting. Heading our way, 3'o'clock." Lexie said, and everyone turned their heads to Lexie's right, where a happy Callie Torres was practically skipping down the corridor.

"What? I don't get what's interestin'?" Charlotte asked confused.

"Oh you will." Mark said, as Callie approached the group.

"Okay, either everyone here has committed a murder or-" The Latina stopped when she saw the two strangers standing with the group.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Callie, meet my sister and her friend, Amelia and Charlotte, they are apparently your girlfriend's and my girlfriend's best friends." Derek said, and realised what he said when Lexie, Meredith and Arizona shot daggers his way.

"I'm just gonna go, come on whoever you are, I'll run some tests on you" Derek said, waving the tumour guy over and walking off with him.

"Wait, did my brother just say girlfriend? Zona, when the hell did this happen?" Amelia screeched, practically jumping up and down with joy whilst Callie arched an eyebrow at Mark in confusion, who just shrugged off the youngest Shepherd's behaviour.

"Um…" Arizona stumbled.

"You know, Grey, you could actually grace us with an answer sometime soon." Charlotte drawled, and Arizona cracked a small smile at the use of her old nickname.

"It didn't happen that long ago, we only went on a date a few days ago." Arizona mumbled, and caught Callie's eye as the Latina leant by the nurses' station.

"So, where did you take her?" Charlotte asked Callie, and Callie began to explain her and Arizona's date, the memories making her smile.

/

"_Calliope, are you seriously not going to tell me where we're going?" Arizona giggled, trying to peek through the blindfold that Callie had insisted on. _

"_Nope, it's a surprise," Callie smiled, leading Arizona in the right direction. _

"_Calliope, you know I have to work though," Arizona pleaded; Callie had literally walked up to the paed's floor and pulled Arizona away, still in her scrubs and heelys. _

"_Yes, I do, which is why we are doing this now, you're too wound up," Callie said, and she was sure that below the blindfold Arizona was rolling her eyes. _

"_I'm not wound up," Arizona quipped. _

"_Yes you are, honey," Callie teased. _

"_Don't call me honey," Arizona snapped, though her smile gave away that she was only joking, actually liking the pet name that Callie used for her._

"_Sure thing… honey," Callie said. _

"_Are we nearly there yet? I feel like we've been walking forever." The blonde whined. _

"_You've been walking for five minutes," Callie said with a high pitched voice, shocked that the blonde was complaining for walking for this long. _

"_It feels like we've been walking for hours." Arizona whined. _

_The elevator dinged, and Callie smiled; they reached their destination. "Are we here now?" Arizona asked excitedly, tipping her head backwards hoping to get a glimpse of where they were. _

"_Yes, Arizona, we're here," Callie said, and laughed at how cute Arizona was for jumping up and down in joy with wheelie sneakers on. _

"_Can I take my blindfold off then now?" She asked, already lifting her hands to untie the bandanna being used as the blindfold. _

"_No, no no no you can't. Not yet." Callie shouted, slapping Arizona's hands away from the knot in the bandanna, and the blonde pulled out her best dimpled smile, knowing exactly what it did to the Latina. _

"_And don't try the dimpled smile on me, I'm not spilling." Callie said. _

_Arizona pouted, "Fine," she said defeatedly, though nothing inside of her actually felt defeated. _

_The pair walked a few more steps out of the elevator, and Arizona instantly felt the cold Seattle air hit her skin, and she was grateful that she was still wearing her lab coat, though still had no idea where she was. _

_She felt Callie's hands disappeared from her arms, and she looked around curiously even though she was blindfolded. When she felt the strong hands reappear, she smiled lightly and she felt herself being slowly moved forwards and she complied. _

"_Can I take this blindfold off yet, Calliope?" Arizona asked sweetly. _

"_You're such an impatient child you know that right?" Callie teased. _

"_I have a three year old at home and I spent half of my time around kids, what else do you expect?" Arizona teased back just as easily, as Callie began to untie the knot in the pink bandanna. _

"_Hmm… I suppose this is true," Callie said, as the bandanna fell from around Arizona's eyes and a gasp escaped the blonde's throat at the sight that marvelled before her. _

"_Cal… Calliope this is… this is beautiful." Arizona breathed, her breath taken by the sight in front of her. She was on the hospital's roof, though a table for two sat in the middle of the roof, two chairs either side and a candlestick was standing in the middle of the clothed table, lit and embers of flames lighting the dark Seattle sky. _

"_Really, you like it? It's not too much?" Callie asked nervously. _

"_It's… breath-taking. Thank you." Arizona said sincerely, turning to lock her baby blue eyes with Callie's brown ones. _

"_Well, m'lady. Take a seat, your food shall be served." Callie said, leading Arizona to a chair and pulling it out for Arizona, who sat down with a stunning smile, her eyes never leaving her date. _

_Callie placed the plate of food in front of her, and Arizona looked at the Latina with wide eyes, recognising the food as Spanish. _

"_You cooked?" Arizona asked in awe. _

"_I did. It's one of my many, many talents." Callie teased, and Arizona's eyes turned a shade darker at the words, though the change was not evident in the dim light. _

"_And what would the others be then, Calliope? You seem awfully full of yourself." Arizona playfully bit back. _

"_Oh, well, maybe you'll find out someday soon." Callie said, her voice a tone lower to enforce her point. _

"_Are you propositioning me, Calliope?" Arizona said, raising an eyebrow teasingly. _

"_I believe I am, Arizona." Callie replied, and even though neither woman knew it both were now standing at eye level with each other. _

"_Well, then, I suppose I'll just have to do something about that won't it?" Arizona said mischievously, an evil glint in her blue eyes. _

"_Hmm… I suppose you will Arizona." Callie breathed, the space between the two women decreasing with every passing second. _

"_And who says I want to do anything?" The slightly smaller woman teased, the tension between the two women reaching a whole new level, despite the fact that they were outside. _

"_Oh, I know you want to do something." Callie said cryptically, her arms slipping around Arizona's tiny waist. _

"_Hmm… you're right," Arizona hummed, the close proximity clouding her senses. _

_Their lips crashed together, the heat of their bodies keeping them warm in the sharp Seattle air as the two women kissed passionately under the moonlight, their tongues mashing together and dancing in unfamiliar territory. Arizona let out a small moan and Callie's tongue plunged further into the blonde's welcoming mouth. _

_Pulling back when air became a necessity for both, they rested their foreheads together and panted, getting back their breath. _

_Callie took the opportunity to look deeply into Arizona's eyes. And she saw an array of emotions, good and bad. Lust, passion, happiness… yet at the same time she saw conflicting emotions; anger, hurt and sadness. But she only expected the shorter woman to have these emotions, especially after everything she has gone through in her life. _

"_So…" Arizona said, though there was no awkward tension between the two like there normally would be on a first date; especially after a kiss like that. _

"_So…" Callie repeated, her too not feeling any awkwardness. _

"_What does this mean?" Arizona asked quietly, afraid that if she spoke too loudly she would effectively 'pop' the bubble that she was in right now. _

"_Well… I don't know about you, but… if you would like I mean, I would like you to be my girlfriend." Callie stuttered nervously. _

_Arizona's face broke out into the biggest grin Callie had ever seen, and the blue eyes sparked with newfound life and joy. _

"_Yes, Calliope. I would love to be your girlfriend." Arizona replied, her voice clouded with happiness as she grinned brightly at the woman before her, who captured her lips in a celebratory kiss, and that's where the two women remained for a little while longer, celebrating underneath the moonlight._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, wow, I guess I underestimated the sappiness level. Guess pain does make me a hopeless romantic. Hope you guys enjoyed! And I think by now, me and Larissa have somewhat figured out an updating schedule, so my side of the stories is on my profile, now, I don't know what days exactly they will be updated as they will all be up different days, but they will be updated in the same order.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Guys, I am so sorry that this took so long to update. Real life has been kicking my ass and even though I've had two weeks off school, the only writing that I've actually gotten done is for a story that isn't even being published any time soon; I'll probably publish it in say… a month? Okay, off the point. I don't know when I'll update next because I have an exam soon and I need to revise loads, not because I'm stupid, it's just my teacher wants an A off me, and I have tonnes of homework, ew. But I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for sticking with the story! I love you all. **

* * *

"See that, right there?" Derek said as he sat forward in one of the two chairs in the scan room, using his little finger to point out the tumour on the scan. Amelia and Meredith leaned closer in to look at the scans and the room fell silent for a few moments as the two neurosurgeons and the resident looked closely.

"It looks like…" Meredith trailed off, focusing her eyes to look at the tumour, or tumours as she should say.

"A glioblastoma; pressing right on the occipital lobe." Amelia finished.

"Yeah, and it's spreading too. See that there," Derek said, pointing to a smaller white mark on the scan. "It's spreading into the temporal lobe. And with the speed that this is growing, I'm surprised he can still form words. He should have lost about 60% of his memory by now." Derek told the two, Meredith specifically.

"So what are you going to do?" Meredith asked, turning her head to look at him.

Derek ran his hands through his hair and sighed, "Well normally I would recommend surgery, but…"

"But what, Derek? Too chicken?" Amelia asked seriously but teasingly.

"Shut up, Amelia. No, this tumour is too advanced, there's no saying the damage that will be caused getting to it, and that doesn't even start with the size of the GBM and what damage will have already happened. It's risky, possibly too risky." Derek said defeatedly, holding his head in his hands.

Meredith and Amelia shared a look over Derek's head, and simultaneously they both slapped his upside the head.

"What the hell?" He asked.

"Seriously, Derek, this is a once in a lifetime surgery, why are you passing up this opportunity?" Amelia scolded him, fixing him with the gaze that their mother used on them when they did something bad as a child.

"Because, Amelia, it's a death sentence. I go in; I risk paralysis, un-coordination, speech impairments, and memory loss, not to mention the loss of vision he could suffer." Derek said sharply, defending his point.

"That's true. But what happens if you don't operate, Derek, huh? He dies. That's what happens. Even if he does die in surgery, you can at least say you tried. You give up now, and you never tried." Amelia tried to reason with her brother, knowing that if he didn't operate; when the guy died, he would be consumed in a crippling guilt.

Derek sighed and placed his head in his hands. Running his fingers through his dark curls he turned his head to look at his younger sister, who was looking at him with the pleading look she used to give him when they were children and she wanted him to do something for her. "Fine," he told her, and turned to Meredith after he saw the excited look on Amelia's face, "Book OR 3 for 4pm, and then find the chief and ask him to give Amelia surgical privileges for the day."

Meredith smiled at her exhausted boyfriend and leant down to give him a tender peck on the lips before bidding goodbye to Amelia and leaving the room, to find the chief and book the OR.

Amelia smiled at Derek, "Thanks big brother," she said, throwing an arm around his shoulders for emphasis.

Derek shrugged her arm off with a laugh and stood up out of the chair. He headed towards the door when he realised that Amelia wasn't following him, turning back he smiled when he saw that she had sat in his empty seat and was pouring over the scans. "You coming or not, little sis'?" he asked, and her head snapped up. She smiled at her brother and gathered the scans up in her arms before following him out of the door, heading to wherever.

* * *

"Oh come on, Charlotte. There has to be someone. Look me in the eye and tell me that there isn't a guy back in LA." Arizona pleaded.

She and Charlotte were sitting in the attending's lounge comfortably, waiting for Meredith and Amelia to reappear after they followed Derek to perform more tests on Ryan, the guy that came in with the tumour.

"There's no-one," Charlotte mumbled, avoiding Arizona's gaze and instead looking at the floor.

Arizona laughed, "Yeah, sure thing," she said, unconvinced.

"Seriously, there's no one," Charlotte said adamantly.

"What's his name? What does he do?" Arizona pried.

Charlotte sighed, "You never give up do you?"

"Nope. Now tell me, who is he?" Arizona said happily, her perky being shining through in her words.

"His name is Cooper, and he's the paediatrician at the practice." Amelia said from the doorway.

Arizona's head snapped up at the voice, and her face broke out into a smile. She turned back to a scowling Charlotte and grabbing her arm enthusiastically, "You're dating a paediatrician?!"

Amelia stepped into the room, and it was only then that Arizona noticed Meredith and Lexie were with her. "She's not just dating him. Are you, Charlotte?" Amelia teased, dropping down onto the sofa next to Arizona while Lexie and Meredith fell onto the opposite one.

Charlotte scowled even more if that were possible, "What's that supposed to mean?" Arizona asked curiously.

"Oh you didn't know?" Amelia said cheerily, "She's engaged."

As soon as Amelia had spoken the words, both Arizona and Meredith jumped up out of their seats and faced Charlotte, "You're what?" They both shouted in unison.

Charlotte attempted to curl into the chair that she was sitting in, though her attempts were in vain as Meredith and Arizona just grabbed a hand each and pulled her forward.

"She's-" Amelia attempted to say.

"Yeah they heard, Shep. Stop talkin'." Charlotte drawled, slightly annoyed.

"Am I actually hearing this right, you're… engaged?" Meredith said shocked.

Charlotte sighed, realising that there would be no way of getting out of this conversation and that it would have had to happen at some point, "Yeah, I'm engaged."

Arizona squealed at her words, and began jumping up and down out of joy. Upon seeing Charlotte's signature eye roll, Meredith placed her hands on her sisters' shoulders, stopping her movements.

Amelia simply sat there as Arizona reacted to the news, and it was only when the blonde had visibly calmed that she spoke. "You done dancing now, Grey?"

Arizona stuck her tongue out at the neurosurgeon, "You can laugh all you want Shepherd, but this is a legendary moment. A moment in which Charlotte King actually announces that she's engaged,"

"Yeah, yeah, what's the big deal?" Charlotte said, trying to steer the conversation to another subject.

"Uh, hello, you're engaged. That's the big deal." Meredith said bluntly, staring at the southerner with a shocked expression.

"So what, yes; I'm engaged, have been for a few months now. Can we please stop talking about this now?" Charlotte pleaded.

Meredith and Arizona exchanged looks, and seeing the distress on Charlotte's face let the subject drop altogether. Sitting back down in their chairs, the room lapsed into a comfortable silence for a few moments, before Lexie spoke up.

"So how do you all know each other?" She asked curiously, looking at Arizona, Charlotte and Amelia, and each woman smiled at the memory.

* * *

_Arizona Grey waited anxiously in the interns' locker room at South Miami hospital. It was her first day as a surgical intern and she couldn't be more excited. Looking around she saw that there were only four other women in the whole group of interns, two blondes and a black haired woman._

"_So, we're the only four women this year, huh?" A voice said from next to Arizona. The blonde snapped out of her reverie and turned to face the voice. Seeing that it was the black haired woman from her group she smiled politely. _

"_Yeah, seems like it." Arizona smiled. _

_The other woman held out her hand for Arizona to shake. "I'm Amelia Shepherd," she said in greeting._

_Arizona took the hand and shook it, "Arizona Grey." _

_The woman now known as Amelia was about to speak when a resident appeared in the doorway. "Arizona Grey, Amelia Shepherd, Charlotte King, you're with me. Hurry it up." She called, and Amelia and Arizona headed for the door, one of the two blondes from before following them. _

_As the three exited the locker room, Arizona held out her hand for the other blonde to shake and she simply brushed it off, walking straight ahead and ignoring the two others. _

"_Well, she's a perky one," Arizona commented dryly, and Amelia laughed alongside her before a stern voice called their names. _

"_Grey, Shepherd. Hurry your asses up; this is going to be a long day." Their resident called, and the two ran after her, excited for their first day as interns. _

* * *

"Doctor Robbins?" A nurse said timidly as she poked her head in the door of the attending's lounge, where Meredith, Arizona, Charlotte, Amelia and Lexie were currently residing.

When all five heads snapped to see who had intruded on their conversation, Arizona's face softened when she saw which nurse it was. "Olivia, hey," she said, smiling at the red headed nurse.

"I have your daughter," Olivia said with a friendly smile, pushing open the door to reveal the mini replica of Arizona holding onto her hand, her dimples out in full force.

Once the door opened fully and Addie caught a glimpse of her mother looking back at her with an equally as dimpled grin, the little girl pulled her hand from the nurses' hand and darted into the room, crashing into her mother's legs.

"Hey, Ladybug," Arizona said as she picked her daughter up, placing her on her lap.

"Hi, mommy," Addie replied, nestling her blonde curls into her mother's matching ones.

"Hey, Ladybug, have you seen who's here?" Arizona said cheerily into her daughter's ear, who shook her head no against Arizona's shoulder in response. When the little girl lifted her head off of her mother's shoulder and saw for herself who was there, her face split into a grin only a child could perfect.

"Aunt Amy, Aunt Charlotte!" The little girl squealed, jumping out of her mother's arms and running into the open arms of Amelia, laughing as Charlotte reached over to ruffle her blonde curls.

"Hey squirt," Amelia greeted, tickling Addie's sides lightly, making her release a high pitched giggle.

Addie rested her head onto Amelia's shoulder, laughing as the neurosurgeon's black locks tickled her nose. "Mommy, when can we go home?" she asked innocently.

Arizona checked her watch, shocked to see the time it displayed. "How about now?" she said, standing up.

The little girl nodded sleepily in response, scrunching up her nose as she tried and failed to supress a yawn that was threatening to escape. Arizona went to pick her daughter up when Amelia pulled her back and further into her own arms.

All of them laughing and talking, they left the attending's lounge. Walking out in a line of five all chatting about anything and everything, and it struck Arizona then how domestic it all seemed. How they seemed like one extended family, which, they kind of were. But what struck her the most; wasn't how domestic, or happy, or blissful all of this seemed. It was how right it felt.

But she couldn't help that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that told her, if _her _Calliope were with them… laughing and joking alongside them, all heading to the house for a few more hours. She couldn't help but let the voice tell her, that _then… _everything would be pretty damn perfect.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, sucky ending which I hate. But… it's 1am as I'm writing this and my night is just getting started, and I couldn't think of **_**anything **_**else to do. I hope you enjoyed, I can't believe I'm at 150 followers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Once again, profusely apologising at the time it took for me to update this. It is getting quite hard to write, the ideas I had all won't work now because of different twists this story has taken. Any ideas or anything you guys want to see I am open to hearing, so please, tell me if you have any. Like I said on my Bittersweet Memories update, I am off school sick and the doctor has ordered nothing but rest for me because I've been ill for over two weeks now. Anything you want to see, I will try my best to do. Once again, I'm sorry for the wait guys.**

**I know you guys are disappointed with how long it takes me to update and I'm so sorry about that, it makes me sad too. Just know that I try my best to update when I can, I have a busy home life and school is busy but I will try to update quicker. I really will.**

**And if you didn't like the lack of calzona in the last chapter; well… I hope this makes up for it. Kinda. I hope. I'm still sick. Ignore everything I say. I'm just going to curl in a ball in a corner now and cry forever.**

* * *

Before Callie and Arizona knew it, Christmas had arrived in Seattle. The city had been blanketed in a rich covering of snow and every night the hospital was becoming more and more overrun with accidents; sprained ankles from hanging decorations and broken wrists from playing in the snow too hard; and the couple had barely got a chance in the past two days to actually speak to each other. Let alone engage in… other activities.

Arizona found herself walking down the corridor with Amelia by her side, whose flight back to LA had been delayed. Leaving her and Charlotte in Seattle over Christmas, something that Arizona was not disappointed about.

"Come on, Grey," Amelia began to plead for about the fifth time that hour, "you have got to tell me _some _details on yours and Callie's relationship; there can't not be anything to tell me."

Arizona rolled her eyes at her best friend's persistence. "I've told you. Nothing's happened between us except for the kissing and heavy petting." She lied. Stuff had happened. She just didn't want to discuss it in the middle of the corridor where anybody could overhear.

"The day I believe that is the day that I get my Hogwarts letter. And unless Dumbledore knocked on my door while I was sleeping, I don't see that happening anytime soon. So, come on, spill." Amelia begged as they turned the corner towards Arizona's office.

"I don't know why you're so persistent, Amy. There's nothing to tell. We've kissed. We've gone out on dates. What more do you want?" Arizona said as she sat down on the sofa in her office, Amelia collapsing beside her.

The brunette swung her arms over the back of the sofa and turned to look at her friend. "Uh… I don't know. Details! Because don't lie to me, Arizona, you've done it with her. I can so tell."

Arizona opened her mouth to respond but the bleeping of her pager interrupted her. She checked the device and smiled at the message that it displayed, – _'911. Third floor on call room. Ten minutes.' – _knowing that it was from Callie, the blonde struggled to keep the screen out of the nosy Shepherd's gaze as she stood up off the sofa.

Darting towards the door without saying goodbye to her friend, Arizona left the room; distantly hearing the calls of Amelia telling her to 'go get some, tiger.' Arizona had to roll her eyes at Amelia's usual non-filter behaviour as she pushed the down button on the elevator, just thinking about ten minutes from now when she would be alone with one Calliope Torres.

* * *

"Calliope, we can't do this here."

Arizona felt her back say hello to the wall as she mumbled out the words. Feeling the warm heat of Callie's lips against her pulse point she supressed a moan at the contact, knowing that even though she wants to, even though she responded to the page from the Latina, they shouldn't be doing this. Not here, not in the hospital.

"Hmmm… why did you come here then?" Callie hummed against the pale skin of the blonde's neck, blonde curls mixing with her black ones as she sucked on her girlfriend's neck.

Arizona had to suck in a breath as Callie hit _that _spot to supress the moan that wanted to escape. "Well… because…"

Callie lifted her head from Arizona's neck and locked her eyes with blue ones. "See, you have no answer. You wanted to come here."

Arizona tightened the hold that her arms had around Callie's neck and pulled the Latina closer so that their lips were grazing, but not touching so that when Arizona spoke, the words came out as breaths against Callie's lips. "Maybe I did. Maybe I didn't. Why don't we find out?"

At Arizona's words, Callie hitched the blonde's legs higher around her waist and carried her over to the lowest bunk of the bunk beds in the on call room. Lowering her slightly so that she fell backwards onto the bed, Callie stood back and admired the blonde that was lying not so gracefully on the bed; hitched up by her elbows, a lustful look in her blue eyes and hair astray because of the fingers that were running through the blonde tresses not so long ago.

Arizona looked Callie up and down with hungry eyes, drinking in the sight of the Latina. Her tongue darted out from between her lips to lick them hungrily, and Callie's pupils dilated even more when she saw what Arizona was doing.

Reaching her hands down to the bottom of her scrub top, Callie tugged upwards. Exposing skin as she pulled off her shirt, Arizona licked her lips even more at the revealed skin. Throwing her shirt somewhere across the room, Callie shook her hair out and opened her eyes to see dark blue ones staring back at her lustfully, or more accurately; staring at her boobs lustfully.

"See something you like?" the Latina husked as she got closer to the bed and closer to Arizona.

Arizona licked her lips even more now, and reached out her arms as far as she could to pull the Latina down on top of her. Callie fell down with a laugh though didn't protest to the movement. Bracing her arms either side of Arizona's shoulders so that she wasn't crushing the smaller blonde she leant down and pressed her lips to her girlfriends hungrily.

The kiss intensified and Arizona's arms wound around Callie's waist, pulling her even closer; if that were possible. Callie's hands tangled in Arizona's blonde hair and when, and only when, air became a dire necessity did she pull back from her girlfriends kiss swollen lips to allow the blonde to inhale some air. Though whatever air she inhaled became lost when she felt Callie's hands travel down her sides, tugging up on her shirt with simultaneously placing tender kisses on her lean stomach.

Arizona lifted her arms and allowed the Latina to pull the shirt off. She threw it across the room so it joined her own on the floor and Arizona pulled up on Callie's black locks. Their lips met in the middle and their teeth clashed with the force of the kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance within Arizona's mouth and a faint moan could be heard within the confines of the small on call room.

Arizona's hands travelled to the tie on Callie's scrub pants, and she was prepared to tug them open when a harsh light invaded the room and stopped both women in their tracks. Callie instantly pulled back but kept herself lying over Arizona, and the blonde bought her arm up to shield her eyes from the harsh light while doubly looking at what bought on the harsh light.

"Oh, my god!" a loud shriek came from the doorway, and they both swung around in shock. Someone had walked in on them.

* * *

**A/N: I seriously wish my muse would just freaking well appear and allow me to crank out chapters of this like nobody's business. Ugh. I know, not much calzona, **_**again**_**, but I promise you; whenever the next chapter gets up, there will be lots of calzona. I promise, promise, promise!**


	11. IMPORTANT

_**IMPORTANT - PLEASE READ:**_

**Now, this is not an update I am sorry to say. It's just a note to explain my long absence. (I thought you guys deserved it, and this will be posted on all of my stories)**

**I know, I know. It's been way too long. However, I have valid excuses. I only just got over a really bad illness that left me off school for six-ish weeks, and therefore I have six weeks worth of work to catch up on, plus all the coursework I missed. On top of that, it's the last three weeks of school and it's going to be jam packed. So I have no promises that I will update within that time period. **

**Also, my muse has completely ran away. Seriously. She appears for like two minute bursts and then disappears. **

**My person and I also found kinks in every single one of our stories. Meaning that we've had to go through and edit/sort EVERYTHING out in terms of plot lines, future plans, couplings, etc. for... 10+ stories, on top of having revision for our exams and other things. **

**So as you can guess, it's been busy. **

**I thank you all so so so much for your support and hope that you can all just wait the extra time it takes for me to fully recover and catch up, and for Larissa and I to sort out the stories fully before you get another update. **

**I'm so sorry again guys, I really, really am. **


End file.
